


Real Party

by ami_ven



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “My party isn’t until tonight.”





	Real Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "celebration"

Bruce stopped short in the kitchen doorway. “Clark? Are you making pancakes?”

“I invited him over,” said Diana, passing him with a quick kiss on the cheek. “And a few other people.”

“A few other…” Bruce scowled. “My party isn’t until tonight.”

“That charade you’re giving?” said Alfred, joining them with a stack of plates. “ _This_ is to be your real party, Master Bruce.”

“That’s right,” agreed Clark.

“We found the champagne!” cried Barbara, as she and Dick came in with the bottle. “Can you believe Diana’s never had a mimosa? Oh, happy birthday, Bruce.”

He laughed. “Yes, it is.”

THE END


End file.
